Night that shouldn't have happened
by LuTiMegi
Summary: This is my idea about what could have happened after 1x17 kiss, but before 1x18 episode :-  Hope You like it, ENJOY!


Suddenly she forgot about her wedding, about Bart and Serena. All that mattered was Rufus and his lips. The touch of his body and his scent. Lily had her fingers tangled in his hair, her eyes closed. She felt Rufus' hands wandering on her back. She missed this. She missed this taste of his lips, the way his tongue was exploring her mouth. The way their tongues were synchronized, playing together in the same rhythm. Lily pulled away from him for awhile, lazily opened her eyes, looked at him and... kissed him again with more passion than before. She wanted him, she wanted to feel that he wanted her as well. And she wanted one more thing. She wanted to show him how much she missed and needed him for those 19 years. Lily gently bit his lip and heard his moan. She smiled. Suddenly she felt something cold on her forehead. She looked up, still in the embrace - rain. Cold, big raindrops were running all over her face, making her clothes and hair wet. She looked down at Rufus and started laughing. Just like that.  
>Rufus looked at her, took her hand and pulled her behind him. They hid under the roof. They looked at each other and started laughing like teenagers. They couldn't help but staring into each other's eyes, laughing.<br>L: Rufus... It's raining - she said between laughs.  
>R: I know - he said, laughing hysterically. Suddenly he moved his hand and pointed to something - HOTEL!<br>L: What? Rufus, we're wet! - Lily said, still laughing.  
>R: So? We can go there, get a room, get dry and... - Rufus stopped smiling. Lily stopped as well. She looked deep into his eyes.<br>L: And I'll go back to Bart... - she whispered.  
>Rufus pretended he didn't hear those words. He just took her hand and pulled her behind him. They ran to the hotel.<br>They went inside and Rufus headed toward the receptionist. While he was waiting for a key he looked at Lily. Her wet clothes showed her body PERFECTLY. She was beautiful.

Lily saw that Rufus was watching her. She looked at him. He was so charming. He could still make her heart beat really fast. He could still make her feel like fire inside. Rufus smiled at her - she smiled back. He showed her he had a key. Lily came to him and they headed to the elevator.  
>In the elevator Lily had some thoughts... Bart. Wedding. Serena. Was she going to spend a night with Rufus right before her wedding with Bart? ... No, she couldn't. And she promised Serena that she wasn't going to be with Rufus. For her and Dan's sake. She couldn't do this to her own daughter.<br>They were quiet. Neither of them said a word. They left the elevator and headed to the room. Rufus used a key to unlock the door. He slowly pushed it, so it opened. Rufus looked at Lily and showed her she should go inside first. Lily looked into a dark room, then her eyes went back to Rufus. She saw sparks in his eyes. She looked at his lips... Then she realized it was a mistake.  
>Very slowly Rufus started moving his head toward her. She was looking deep into his eyes and he broke this contact, just for a moment, to look at her lips. Finally they kissed. It was very gentle and delicate, though passionate. Their tongues hadn't met yet. Just lips - the taste of their sweetness. Lily closed her eyes and enjoyed the kiss. Suddenly every thought she had in her head was gone. All she knew and cared about now was Rufus and his lips. She felt his hands on her back, gently massaging every little inch of it. Her hands wandered to his face. She put them on his cheeks, then slowly moved them to the back of his head, tangling her fingers in his hair. Rufus very slowly started pushing her into the room. Now they were inside in the light of the moon, still kissing. He broke the kiss for awhile and turned to close the door, but Lily kept kissing him - now his cheeks and neck. Rufus' lips met hers again. He pushed her harder inside, kissing her lips hungrily.<br>His tongue was gently massaging her lips, his hands were wandering over her back. Slowly, Rufus moved his hands to her coat and started unbuttoning it. They stopped kissing and looked deeply into each other's eyes. Lily threw her head back when she felt his hands on her shoulders, gently sliding her coat off. Lily let her hands free and the coat fell on the floor. She met his eyes for a second and then everything hit her.  
>She kissed him - hard and hungrily, letting her tongue explore his mouth. Her hands tangled in his hair. In response, Rufus pushed her against the wall and she moaned loudly.<br>Everything became harder, stronger, almost aggressive. Their bodies were touching each other, Lily was bitting his lip and Rufus was wandering his hands over her thighs, slowly moving them under her dress. Her breath became heavier when she felt his touch on her waist, under the dress. He took her dress off and tossed it on the floor. They looked deeply into each other's eyes, but not for long - Lily kissed him again. His hands landed on her back, pulling her closer to him, and her hands started unbuttoning his shirt. They were kissing harder and harder with every passing minute, and they didn't care about the pain. They missed each other too much. This kind of pain was good.  
>When Lily finally unbuttoned his shirt, she moved her hands up massaging it and sliding it off his shoulder, tossing it on the floor. Automatically, her hands landed on his back, moving up and down. Rufus moved his hands to her hair - he loved when she had her hair down - he tried to undo her bun, but it took him a long time, so Lily helped him. After that her hands went to his neck, but Rufus was faster - he took her hands and moved them above her head. Lily moaned again. She had never seen Rufus so aggressive with her, but that helped her realize he missed her and how much.<br>Still kissing her lips, he removed one hand from her wrists, and moved it slowly over her body, down to her thigh. In the meantime, Rufus started kissing her neck. Lily threw her head back to give him more space to kiss. She shivered when Rufus licked and sucked at the skin on her neck. She missed his tongue on her skin.  
>Rufus picked up her thigh and wrapped it around his waist, moving his hands up and down on it. His tongue was gently caressing the skin on Lily's neck, which made her moan. Rufus felt her scent, the one he always loved and never forgot - vanilla. It was sweet but it fit Lily perfectly. He couldn't help but let her hands free, putting his hand on her back, pulling her closer to him, and pushing her against the wall – all at the same time. Lily's hands dropped, straight to his hair, so she tangled her fingers in it. She couldn't help but moan all the time, even louder when Rufus sucked hard at her skin. It was a good pain though, even if she thought it was aggressive. But she knew it was Rufus. The man who would never hurt her.<br>Lily moved her hands to his back, moving them up and down, getting closer to his jeans. She slipped them under them and touched his butt gently. Suddenly she felt Rufus' lips on hers again and shivered when she realized he was unclasping her bra. He tossed it on the floor, never breaking the kiss. Lily moved her hands to his belt and undid it, then she unzipped his jeans. She looked down and slowly started to slip his jeans off him, but Rufus kept kissing her - her jaw, cheeks and forehead, gently massaging her breasts. Suddenly Lily threw her body up and her head back - she felt an unexpected explosion of sensations and emotions when Rufus started sucking and nipping at her breasts. She bit her lip and aggressively unwrapped her legs from his waist. She slowly moved her hands up his chest. Rufus thought she woke up and was going to stop him before it would all go to far. He looked at her and she was watching him. She was searching for something in his eyes, but she couldn't find it. His eyes were empty and he was scared. Since then everything became even faster than before. Lily put her hands on his chest again and pushed him hard in front of her. While they were walking she kissed him and slipped his jeans off him. They fell on the floor and Rufus fell on the bed with Lily on the top. He smiled gladly and put his hands on her delicate waist, still kissing her lips. He expected the worst, but he got the best - after almost 20 years he was lying in his boxers with his hands on her fragile body, beneath Lily only in her panties. And he knew it wasn't going to last long.  
>Lily rolled them over and now he was on top of her. She put her hands on his cheeks, and still kissing him she opened her eyes lazily just to make sure it was Rufus. When she had, she closed her eyes again and moved her hands to his boxers, slowly slipping them off. She broke the kiss and got up a little just to kiss his chest. Rufus threw his head back and moaned loudly. He tangled his fingers in her hair and bit his own lip. This turned Lily on even more so she moved her hands to his back and started massaging it. She kissed his chest up to his neck just to find his lips in the end. She kissed him more passionately than before and again started slipping off his boxers. This time she succeeded and Rufus tossed them on the floor. He pulled Lily back onto the bed and kissed her neck, her chest, her stomach, reaching for her panties. Lily shivered and lifted up her hips, but he stopped her with his hands and gently took her panties off, touching every little inch of her long legs. He tossed them on the floor and felt Lily's hands in his hair. He got back by kissing her legs. When he was right above her, facing her, he looked at her. Lily moved her hands to his cheeks, looked deeply into his eyes and smiled with teary eyes. That was all he needed to know.<br>He entered her softly and slowly, looking at her face. She bit her lip and threw her head back, moaning much louder than before. Her hands started moving furiously to his neck, shoulders, back and chest. When he entered her deeper she cried louder and he buried his face in her neck, sucking at it and gently biting, careful not to leave a mark on her. Lily wrapped her legs around his waist and moved her hands to his butt, pushing him even deeper into her. Rufus moaned loudly, when Lily threw her body up. She bit her lip and started moving her hips up and down very slowly...  
>Right then their love-making, after almost 20 years, begun. They enjoyed every second of it. They were staring at each other and watching each other's reactions. They were rolling all over the bed, giving each other pleasures...<p> 


End file.
